


bjyx理想型（八）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型（八）

八  
小赞最终还是去了啵哥的便利店。舅妈决定来城里和舅舅一起经营，正好补了小赞的空缺。  
大哥没有任何实体经营的经验，看着装修的明堂堂的店面，哥脸懵逼。  
大哥:下面应该干嘛？  
耶啵:我不知道你下面应该干嘛，但是我下面一般干小赞。  
大哥:？？？  
小赞:？？？！！！  
小赞:这不是品牌连锁店嘛，新开店会有员工培训的。  
大哥:对哦！

小赞加入了新店长群，得知培训下周一开始，一共6天，在郊区一个培训基地。  
小赞忙忙碌碌一个周末，把合租屋里的东西搬了出来。既然不给舅舅打工了，小赞也不好意思继续住着舅舅租的房子。便利店是一栋独立的小楼，二楼存了些货，还剩下两间房间。  
大哥把房间收拾干净，让小赞搬了进来。  
耶啵:切。  
小赞:？  
耶啵:你不如搬去和我住。  
耶啵:二楼不能住。  
小赞:为嘛？  
耶啵:越住越二。  
小赞:？？？  
大哥:？？？  
大哥:耶啵你今天不卖货？  
耶啵:卖，走了，拜拜。

周一早晨，小赞早早起床，收拾了东西准备坐地铁去培训。一下楼，看见王耶啵撑着大摩托等在楼下。  
耶啵递过来两个茶叶蛋。  
耶啵:剥给我吃。  
小赞给耶啵剥好茶叶蛋，耶啵一口吞下。吃完耶啵骑着摩托把小赞送到培训基地，又轰隆隆的走了。小赞紧张张的找到培训教室，认认真真的开始学习。

晚上，便利店二楼。  
小赞:王耶啵你知道什么是冷链吗？  
耶啵:知道。  
小赞:哇，我今天才知道。  
耶啵:哦。  
小赞:我今天才知道便利店有这么多种便当和零食耶，还有好多进口巧克力。  
耶啵:有啥稀奇的。  
小赞:我没见过，就是稀奇。  
耶啵:中午吃了啥？  
小赞:？？？盒饭。  
耶啵:我中午没吃。  
小赞:你想吃什么？我给你做  
耶啵:吃你吧。来，脱。  
小赞:干嘛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

小赞店长很快上线了，店里招了三个全职，和小赞混搭三个班。防止人员不够，小赞还雇了几个兼职，应付繁忙时段。  
周边医院常有工作人员和病人家属来买东西。小赞在前台准备了免费的棒棒糖和婴幼儿湿巾，口水巾这些物品。为了方便客人，小赞在店门口支了桌子放了几台微波炉和热水机，免费给路过和自己带食品的客人使用。  
小店生意很好，王耶啵又不开心了。

今天小赞下午4点下班，耶啵去二楼找他。  
耶啵:晚上吃什么。  
小赞:才4点哎，你饿啦？  
耶啵:饿，我一直都很饿。  
耶啵:我长身体。  
小赞:有吃的，我给你热热。  
耶啵:啥吃的？  
小赞:emm我看看。鱼香肉丝饭，特色黑椒牛柳蛋，炸酱面，绿豆银耳粥...还有藤小赞:emm我看看。鱼香肉丝饭，特色黑椒牛柳蛋，炸酱面，绿豆银耳粥...还有藤椒鸡排和软骨串。  
耶啵:怎么都是便利店食品？？？  
小赞不好意思:因为这些吃的在保质期到期前12小时就不能售卖了，只能当报废。我觉得扔了可惜，就带回来了...  
耶啵:我的天！  
耶啵:你在餐厅打工一个月4500的时候，我能喝鸡汤喝鱼汤吃排骨！  
耶啵:你现在做了店长！！！我tm只能吃快过期的便当？？！！！  
耶啵望天流泪:小赞，你对得起我么？？！！！


End file.
